


A Beer, A Blow Job, and a Dream About Antennae

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: Antennae, Gen, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Ugh, god. At this rate she was never gonna get off.





	A Beer, A Blow Job, and a Dream About Antennae

"You shouldn't be so hard on them," said Viggo, and laid down an ace of spades. Hannah rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"Their lives are _so_ difficult," said Hannah. She sorted her cards again, recounted, sorted. "They're rich and they're stupid and they get to do whatever they want. Gin."

"Gin again?" said Viggo. "Don't underestimate how hard someone else's life is. Like mine, for example."

"Some example," said Hannah. "Your life is hard because you don't pay attention."

"I pay attention," said Viggo.

"No you don't. If you paid attention you would have noticed that you laid down the ace of hearts and the ace of diamonds _and_ the ace of clubs, and I picked them all up."

Viggo looked from the pile to her and back again. "Well," he finally said. "You shouldn't speculate on high value cards."

No, wait. That's not right.

"I pay attention," said Viggo, and Hannah looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"No you don't," she said. "If you paid attention..." She leaned across the table and put her hand on his wrist to push his cards out. No order what so ever. That was okay though. She looked up to make sure he was looking down her shirt, which was hanging open over the table, but of course he wasn't. He was looking into her eyes. That was, for some reason, even hotter than if he was looking at her tits. "If you paid attention," she said again, "you'd fucking notice me, goddamnit."

Viggo kept smiling, until Hannah punched him.

Fuck. No.

Viggo looked from the pile to her and back again. When their eyes met, he was smiling ruefully. "You got me again," he said, and tossed his hand down.

"All reds," she said, and grinned at him.

No, damn it.

Hannah squirmed on her bed, her hand pushed between her legs. Smile smile smile, crinkly eyes. Long fingers, thick knuckles, scars, hairy arms --

He nodded at her as she walked into the studio, too intent on the guitar to even say hello. His head was bent close to Billy's and the necks of their guitars were close enough that the backs of their knuckles could brush if they moved fast enough.

She watched them, watched Billy lift his head and smile at something Viggo said, watched Lij's fists clench next to her, Dom's hand on Lij's arm.

No, ew, gross, brothers are strictly not allowed in fantasies! Okay, start over:

He nodded at her as she walked into the studio, bent over his guitar. "Lij couldn't make it today," she said casually. "I hope you don't mind that I came by myself."

"Course not," he replied. He was totally focused on his guitar, but he glanced up at her. His hair was getting way too long.

"'Kay," she said, and sat down in one of the hardbacked chairs. "Can I do anything?"

"Sit there," he directed. "And rock back and forth."

She did, and her chair started to squeak. It was wooden, sounded kind of like grunting. He listened for a moment and then tossed his hair out of his eyes. "Perfect," he said. "Well, not entirely perfect. But for something to be perfect --"

Ugh, god. At this rate she was never gonna get off. She closed her eyes, stretched out her legs, dipped a finger inside and spread the moisture over her clit. Time to get serious. She took a deep breath and held it, and really focused.

"Jesus, Viggo," said Billy. His beer dripped over his hands and onto the floor. "I've half a mind to make you get on your knees and lick this up. It's Guinness, you daft cunt, and now it's all over the fucking floor."

"Mmm," said Dom. "Viggo on his knees. Do it."

"Yeah, do it," said Billy, and Viggo dropped to his knees, and grinned. Viggo being Viggo never did anything unless he really wanted to, which Billy and Dom both knew, so if Viggo was on his knees there was a reason. First he lapped at Billy's wrist a little, and then his hand, and then took a sip from the still-teeming mug of beer. Then he followed the drips down the glass and gave that fucking mug the blow job of its life before moving to Billy's shirt, and then his jeans. Billy's breath was coming in and out in harsh gasps. Viggo pulled open his fly and tugged the jeans down a little. Maybe they were in a dark corner of a pub somewhere in Britain, so no one was really looking at them, and Viggo took Billy's cock into his mouth. Not too small, but not too big either -- proportionate to Billy's size, and nicely curved, and it hit the back of Viggo's throat, and he quickly pulled off and took a deep breath and Billy moaned, and a little bit of the beer spilled.

Hannah's fingers moved faster and faster, and just as Dom was coming over from where he was nestled in a corner booth, watching and sipping -- sipping a gin and tonic, ha -- to pinch one of Billy's nipples, or maybe kiss Viggo, she came, and let her breath out in a long whoosh.

YES. Exactly. Fuck.

She relaxed all her muscles and played the rest of the scene out -- Dom's black fingernails twisting Billy's nipples through his shirt. Billy kind of embarrassed but totally hot. Viggo spitting come into the corner of the bar. Dom rubbing his hand over Viggo's jeans, saying, "Your cock next, mate?" and Viggo letting Dom kneel on the floor under the table and blow him while he played gin -- no, poker -- with Billy and Orlando.

Oh, yeah, Orli was definitely there. In the wig, but not the ears. And he was drinking. Something else. And watching.

Hannah let her head loll to the side, and when she finally fell asleep, she had the weirdest dream that Orli had antennae, but it was cool, because Viggo was all over the place, and he had a cute little tail, and Dom and Orli kept dancing together, grinding against each other, and Dom was wearing eyeliner and it was awesome.

  



End file.
